User blog:BangJang96/LEAVE LOLERIS ALONE!
You've left Britney alone...and you left PewDiePie alone...but now...LEAVE LOLERIS ALONE! As you all know, Mad Legion and Mad Studio have been going through some serious issues. Everyone is complaining about hackers, everyone is making knife ideas, everyone is yelling, "OMG SHEDLETSKY :O" and what not. And they blame LOLERIS for this. They also accuse loleris of being greedy. And also, people rip him off by saying that he makes expensive stuff just for money, or he hates people, or hes "unoriginal", and making stupid forums and blogs about this. Why they do it? So they can get attention. And im not writing this to get attention, im just saying leave loleris alone. And when they post this crap, they say convincing stuff that MAKES them sound smart. And of top of that, no one actually takes the time to understand WHY he makes high prices. Maybe he needs robux to do something REALLY big and cool. Maybe he needs money for a friend. Maybe loleris just made Chat voice 400 robux, so he can get money to give to nettimato so he doesnt get kicked out of his house. Maybe hes trying to be a GOOD PERSON. But noooo everyone thinks hes being greedy. -_- And, the thing is, loleris is trying his best to please you guys, but you guys are being so winy and complainy that he shouldnt care. So dont blame loleris. Blame yourself. I am not talking to the people with accounts I am talking to Wkia Contributors, and people who look at wiki without an account. Also, maybe even LOLERIS needs money. Not to be rich, but because he needs it for something. They think he has no life. WRONG! He made a game, he made 2 awesome groups, he has assistants, he has his own wiki, he even has WEBSITES for this stuff. He is probably a good person who got the right education to make this stuff. And, you cant just rely on HIM to delete the hacks. It is actually quite hard to delete hacks. Why do you think it took 3 months to delete speed hacking on TMM? Because it takes a lot of work. And people say he is greedy and stupid, but did they make famous games? Did they get fame? NO. Loleris still has a BUNCH of loyal fans, mainly his assistants, wikia people, etc. And, dont think that its stupid that he makes high prices. Look at Paintball Galore. You have to pay 6000 robux to make your own character, and no one calls THAT greedy?!?!? You see, people nowadays assume to much. Even if not much updates have been happening, maybe it takes a lot of work. Maybe it is so hard to think of something due to the fact that Twisted Murderer stole a bunch of ideas from loleris and ripped him off. Maybe he doesnt wanna be accused of copying. But he has rights to do that, because Taymaster did. So dont go saying hes a copy cat. And maybe he made people get less credits then normally on MPB so it would be harder for HACKERS to get credits. (But TBH, i think that will make more people invisible hack and camp bases to get more so it might've slightly backfired). And for some reason, people arent pressuring nettimato to tell loleris to stop, because they think he'll do something...but thats not true. He would never do something like that. Its loleris's choice. And i bet, if you made a game that was famous, you would make expensive stuff to to get robux...so in conclusion, now that I have told you WHY to leave loleris alone, I hope that Mad Studio will change. People will stop hacking, calling stabbing "noobish", etc. Category:Blog posts